


Mixed Messages and Secret Missions

by MeanderingWits



Series: Amechu Drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanderingWits/pseuds/MeanderingWits
Summary: Yao's acting oddly. Alfred's determined to find out why.It may not be what he actually expects.





	Mixed Messages and Secret Missions

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the ["Secrets" theme for AmeChuPrompts](https://amechuprompts.tumblr.com/post/161317675213/amechuprompts-amechuprompts-theme-secrets)!
> 
> Thanks again to the fine mods at AmeChu prompts. They've been super successful in motivating my very fickle muse. :)

It took him a couple of reaches in his memory before he gave up and consulted the Twitter account for the trusty Merriam-Webster dictionary.  
  
(Also, fuck the OED. Okay, maybe not, it _was_ useful. But it was always the principle of the thing with Arthur and all.)  
  
The word was definitely "perturbed."  
  
Because Yao was acting very strange. And not the usual "I'm an old man and I do things a certain way and I can definitely keep up with you youngsters because I've been doing gymnastics to keep up my strength and look I'm into Pokemon Go too!" kind of weird and cute strange. This was...well, uncomfortable. Yao was never this familiar with him, and he _especially_ wasn't when they were in public at a meeting.  
  
Yes, he and Yao were involved. It would have to be more on the down-low considering recent things and all, but yes, they were involved and they were happy. Or at least he thought they were.  
  
But on at least ten occasions this day alone, he had Yao step closer to him than usual with their handshakes, stand very close behind him in several elevators and four different photo-ops (there was a time and place for that!), and more than a few "Oops, I ran into you, excuse my wandering hands." Alfred was sure that there was an ass grope in the incident around lunch. Actually, he was positive if Francis's intrigued grin and Kiku's wooden expression were anything to go by.  
  
In fact, he actually had to have a conversation with Arthur and Matthew to assure them that, no, he was not being harassed and he wasn't in some kind of debt relationship. The whole thing made him happy that it was Ben Franklin who gave him the "birds and the bees" talk way back when.  
  
Finally, at an opportune moment during the big dinner party, Alfred pulled Yao aside. Thankfully, the building had small adjacent rooms where the noise of the ballroom couldn't really interrupt them.  
  
"Okay, what gives?" Alfred asked. He tried to look extra...well, important. Imposing! Head up, back straight, shoulders steady, chest out. He could practically hear his old drill sergeant's voice in his ear.  
  
To Alfred's credit, Yao did look a bit...guilty. Or was it suspicious? "It's nothing." But Yao wouldn't quite look him in the eye, instead focusing on his chest and his...oh. Oh god. Was it his stomach? He bet that was it. Sure, he gained a little bit of weight because of what will forever be immortalized as Alfred's 100th Day Ice Cream Splurge (featuring a slightly pitying and slightly stoned Matthew), but surely it wasn't that noticeable. And who could blame him for eating all that ice cream?! No one! But was that it?  
  
Alfred made a mental note to get back to the gym. Or maybe he should go to one of the military bases. (It'd be a nice excuse to get out of Washington too.) But what if this really was why Yao was acting weird? What if Yao dumped him? Or maybe, if the gropes were anything to go by, Yao had a chubby fetish?! That would also explain why Yao always insisted on feeding him or going out to eat whenever they got together.  
  
"...Are you sure?" Alfred broke out his secret weapon. The puppy eyes. No one could resist that!  
  
Yao sighed. Alfred knew that one, though. Yao had specific categories of sighing that you could decode if you bothered to pay a little attention. This was the sigh of fondness. But he started in surprise when Yao came forward and hugged him. Usually Alfred had to initiate things! Or, even better, he had to slowly escalate things to get Yao to drop his guard. Score 1 for the good ole blue eyes!  
  
"You worry too much," Yao said into his ear. "Nothing is wrong, okay? I just missed you."  
  
Alfred could barely hear Yao's words after that over the thumping of his own heart beat... _until he felt where Yao's hands were_. Those graceful white hands were... _feeling around_. Around his sides and his waist. Searching. Even... _squeezing_?  
  
Yeah, he was going to the gym.

 

* * *

 

Yao was very put out. So put out, he ignored Francis's arch comments about plucking young ripe peaches when no one was looking, Arthur's sputtering about propriety, and Kiku's pointed small talk.  
  
He still hadn't figured out Alfred's secret yet.  
  
_How on Earth did he make candy appear out of nowhere from under his shirt?!_ Was there some kind of secret compartment? Magic? A wormhole connected to a candy store? Some sort of new and secret American technology?  
  
It bugged him so much. It had bugged him for years. Yes, he often benefited from this strange ability, but how was it even done?! He was determined to find out once and for all on this trip and managed to convince his boss that, yes, this was an important intelligence mission. (If it gave him some more time with Alfred, well, everyone wins, right?)  
  
He was snapped out of his reverie when Hong Kong, looking at him oddly, said he wasn't acting his age. _That_ got his attention. His demeanor tonight was exceptional. Why on earth was Hong Kong looking at him like he was some middle-aged sugar daddy from Shenzhen showing off his mistress?!  
  
Alfred eventually settled the argument by giving some chocolate to Hong Kong. ("I haven't seen you in awhile! How have you been, kid? Here have some candy.") Yao, frustrated and annoyed as it was, had enough. He dragged Alfred off in the middle of the party to the nearest hotel.  
  
The next day, France congratulated him, as did a few others. Yao, on the other hand, while he won in some other aspects, nevertheless failed in his mission. This time, anyway.


End file.
